


¡Ayudaré!

by SonneKa



Series: Silencios del corazón [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Capítulo 3, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, de SDR2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa
Summary: Iban de camino hacia el hospital, hacia la tercera isla. Desde el hotel, se trataba de una caminata extremadamente larga, exhaustiva, que parecía buscar acabar con lo poco que le quedaba de razón.Con la mente en blanco, no podía dejar de mirarlo.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Silencios del corazón [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045653
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	¡Ayudaré!

Que no le importaba, se decía a sí mismo.

Que no debía preocuparse por alguien como él, discutía con su mente una y otra vez.

Pero no pudo evitarlo. No pudo controlar el brinco que dio su corazón cuando Komaeda se desplomó en el suelo del restaurante, y ni tuvo que pensarlo dos veces cuando se le pasó fugazmente la idea de ayudar a Tsumiki a llevarlo al hospital junto con Mioda y Owari.

Sí, Komaeda no debía importarle en lo más mínimo. Como los demás hacían, debía mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de su alcance. Era alguien peligroso, un arma de doble filo.

Y aun así...

¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué se veía obligado a callar sus pensamientos?

Buscaba entrar en razón, pero racionalmente no encontraba lógica para ninguna de sus acciones. Solo le quedaba resignarse, rendirse ante aquello que le impedía pensar con claridad.

Entonces lo tenía a _él_ , quien desordenaba siempre sus pensamientos, el causante de tanto dilema.

Iban de camino hacia el hospital, hacia la tercera isla. Desde el hotel, se trataba de una caminata extremadamente larga, exhaustiva, que parecía buscar acabar con lo poco que le quedaba de razón.

Con la mente en blanco, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Lo cargaba en sus brazos, y no dejaba de impresionarle que le pesara tan poco. No se creía fuerte en lo absoluto, así que... ¿Realmente Komaeda era así de frágil? Sentía que un mal movimiento podía quebrarle algún hueso, así de preocupado lo tenía al tacto.

Y la vista no era alentadora en lo absoluto tampoco. La palidez de su piel había empeorado, y estaba más que agradecido de que sus ojos estuvieran cerrados, pues no soportaría mirarlos en tales condiciones. Para rematar, su boca semiabierta dejaba escapar un hilo de baba que amenazaba con recorrer el resto de su mejilla.

Debían llegar cuanto antes, por cada paso que daba sentía que Komaeda se iba desvaneciendo del mundo por completo. Tenía el semblante de un muerto más que simplemente el de un enfermo, y debía admitir que de verdad le preocupaba aquello.

Lo sostenía con firmeza, con suma precaución. No quería lastimarlo, ya había tenido suficiente. Incluso alguien como él merecía su momento de paz.

Estaba completamente desmayado. Uno de sus brazos lo llevaba colgando a su lado, y su desordenado y ondulado cabello caía justo frente a su rostro. Era mejor así, ¿verdad? Evitaría verlo, evitaría hacer contacto visual con tal sufrimiento. No obstante, de cualquier forma, seguía siendo una escena dolorosa.

Apartaría los mechones rebeldes de cabello si sus manos no estuvieran tan ocupadas llevando al suertudo en sí, y eso lo devolvía al principio: Si tan desplomado estaba, si de peso muerto se trataba, ¿Por qué era tan liviano?

Esperaba que al llegar al hospital esas dudas fueran más aclaradas que olvidadas.

Pasaban por el puente hacia la tercera isla, acercándose a su objetivo. Sin embargo, el viaje de la desesperación no terminaba allí.

El cuerpo de Komaeda se retorció entre sus brazos, otra vez su corazón dio un salto. Pensaba que no tendría que seguir lidiando con confusiones durante lo que restaba del recorrido, pero estaba extremadamente equivocado.

Komaeda giró su rostro hacia su lado. Con esa ligera sacudida, aquellos mechones de pelo molestos se quitaron del camino. Una expresión llena de dolor se dejaba ver en la forma que fruncía el ceño y presionaba los labios con fuerza, Hinata solo reafirmó aún más su agarre ante tal gesto. No esperaba que Komaeda reaccionara a algo así, de todas formas.

El suertudo presionó la cara contra su cuerpo, y el corazón de Hinata se aceleró todavía más. Nunca había tenido a Komaeda tan cerca, nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza cómo sería tenerlo tan cerca, y nunca pensó que algo tan simple como eso le fuera a poner la mente patas para arriba.

Lo único que le traía al menos una pizca de paz era el semblante de Komaeda, el cual se volvió sereno una vez que apoyó su rostro contra él.

Quizás solo necesitaba algo así...

...

No, claro que no. Estaba enfermo, lo que necesitaba atención médica urgentemente.

La puerta del hospital se abrió ante él y llevaron a los afectados a sus respectivas habitaciones. A pesar de estar feliz de haber llegado finalmente a destino, en el momento que soltó a Komaeda para dejarlo sobre la camilla un sentimiento de soledad lo abrumó. Se sentía frío, le oprimía un poco el pecho.

No quería preocuparse por él, debía mantenerse alejado lo máximo posible de él. Sí, eso le decía su mente.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Se había quedado mirando fijamente a Komaeda, esperando que milagrosamente fuera a recuperarse en ese mismo instante.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Necesitaba que estuviera bien, necesitaba que todo volviera a ser como antes...

Pero...

¿Qué antes? 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayer vi un fanart de Hajime cargando a Nagito cuando tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital en el Capítulo 3 de SDR2, y realmente me dio muchas ganas de escribir algo al respecto. Me pareció súper adorable la idea!!
> 
> Sé que es poco, sé que está escrito así no más jaja. Pero bueno, me dije a mí misma que cuando la inspiración me pegue voy a escribir y publicar todo lo que se me venga a la cabeza, sin pensarlo dos veces! :3


End file.
